Grojband: Forgotten
by PTR1
Summary: What happens when Corey gets whopped by a Car? a certain group of "friends" take care of him, but how will this affect his normal life?
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**A/N. Hey guys, this is my first story, hope you enjoy it, i am NOT a good writer, but i need a hobby until i get some stuff together, anyways, this had been in my journal for a while, and i decided to type it up, i had to do some surgery on it, b/c it was literally...maybe a sentence or 2, but anyways, I had this dream for a while, and i mean an actual dream (involving sleep and stuff), and i just wanted to write it out, tell me what you think.**

**P.S. sorry if this is jumbled up, it is 1 in the Morning, and i just got home from work, I am tired, my feet hurt, and I wanna go to bed, but I wanted (for some strange reason) to type this first.**

**anyways, Ima go now, please leave comments, it helps a lot, whether its creative criticism, or just advice, because, as you can tell, I need all the advice i can get to improve my writing...**

_Corey's POV_

Hello, my name is Corey...Corey Riffin, or, well, what i used to be called, all i am now is 'That homeless kid'...DAMN, I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning.

_~3 Years Ago~_

_Corey's POV still...btw 3_

_"MAYOR MELLOW! MAYOR MELLOW!"_ I screamed as I was running down the street.

_"Well well well, look who it is, Corey Riffin, how can i help ya?"_ Mayor Mellow asked me, he was still carrying around that picture of his Mom...weird...but who care's, i was sooo excited, my heart was beating, so i had to just ask him, _"I heard that you needed a band to play at Peaceville's Peace Festival this year!"_, _"Yes I am, are you gonna be in that Band?"_ Mayor Mellow asked me, i can't believe it, no Carrie, no Trina...yet, and my Band doesn't even know, there gonna be so excited! _"Yes I am, so can i play there?"_ i impatiently asked him. _"why, of course you can, but i got to go, just be sure your there, and don't let me down"_ He said as he walked away, i think he's talking to that picture of his mom, i swear if i had a nickel...

As i stood there talking to myself about his weird habit, i had just remembered, HE SAID YES! i can't believe it, time to go tell my band, they won't believe it...well i already know Kon and Kin will be impressed, but will Laney be impressed? i'm always nervous about being around her, i wanna tell her that I like her, but i don't know if she likes me, what if i tell her i like her, and she gets mad and leaves?! i'm not sure what i would do. No, i have to stop this, at this festival, i WILL tell her, i know i keep saying that, and backing out at the last-minute, but this time i'm actually serious, what if i keep putting it off, and she find's someone else? i don't know what i'd do, it'll be so tough to replace that hole in my heart, i better go tell them.

As i raced down the street, everything was different...normal?...no monsters, no fire's, no unexplainable hazard's, i guess today IS my lucky day, but then that all changed when i ran across a street to get to my house, out of no where BAM! i was hit with what felt like a speeding brick wall, when i opened my eyes, everything was all blurry, my sides and back hurt insanely bad, but i noticed something, my attacker was nowhere to be found, there was glass in my arms, and a blood puddle around me...WHAT HAPPENED? i got up and did my best to walk away, when everything started to go black...

_"Corey...COREY...are you okay!"_ a girly voice had said to me before i passed out...

**Who is the "savior"? anyways, if hadn't already, read the A/N plz...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**A/N. this chapter, like the rest, came to me while i was sleeping, i only remembered bits and pieces, but hey, here it is, this time i was a bit jittery from coffee and an energy drink, and this is my first time, using more then 2 character's in a story, tell me how i did. and until next time...buh bye 3**

"What's HE doing here?"

"Better question, what happened to him?"

"Girls, i just found him like this...in a small puddle of blood"

"So what are we gonna do with him?"

"Easy, were gonna help him"

"WHAT?! ok, who are you and what have you done with Carrie?"

"No, Listen, something could be seriously wrong with him, he took a huge hit to the head, maybe he doesn't know anything, what I'm saying is, i think i know a way to make sure that we are the only band in Peaceville..."

The 4 band members laughed evilly as the screen faded to black...

Corey's POV

Huh? ouch, where am i? or better yet...WHO am i? is this my room? it must be, why else would i wake up in a bed? well...unless i'm at some strangers house... what are all these posters of? "The Newmans"...what's that mean? is that some kind of gang, group, team? So many questions raced my mind when all of a sudden

"HEY! STOP TOUCHING EVERYTHING" A Blue Haired Girl screamed at me as she rushed over and slapped me.

Ow! was all i could mutter out before she realized how confused and lost i am...

"Ugh, like, whats wrong with you?" she said in an irritated tone, "I don't know, why are you here in my room?" i spoke back hesitantly, "What do you mean YOUR room", "Well, i woke up here, the only weird thing i notice is how there pictures of you all over my room, are we together?"

Carrie's POV

Oh my god, he doesn't know anything! this is the chance i've been waiting for, but how do i play this in my favor...hmmmm Kim would know, she's smart, "I'll be right back" i told that lost idiot before i ran downstairs, he just gave me a confused look as i left...

"KIIIIMMMMM!" i screamed as i ran into the Garage, "Yeah Carrie?" she gave me an irritated look, she only gives me those looks when i interrupt her doing something important, anyways "Corey doesn't know a thing, what should i do?" i asked her impatiently, "hmmm...what does he think right now" she asked me, what am i being...quizzed? "i don't know, he thinks thats his room, and that me and him are dating" i said quickly, "Well then you two are dating", "WHAT? EWWW! no, never, not in a million years" i told her while making a vomiting face, "Carrie, listen, if you make it look like you two are dating...and keep him from his band, no, make him believe they aren't even friends, then you can end Garage Band.", i stood there, trying to put together what she had just said, My face instantly lit up, this might just work, but first, i gotta think of a way to make him really believe it... "And then you go upstairs look at him and just say some stuff that'll turn his mind", wait...was Kim trying to tell me something? well, it can't be too important, "I'm gonna go get started" i told her as i ran in to my room, i heard her tell me something, but i guess i wasn't paying to much attention...again...

**A/N for some reason, i don't know why, i made Carrie sound somewhat smart in the beginning, then i slowly dumbed her character down. again idk why, but meh, anyways, tell me what you think, i'm out**


	3. AN

Hey everyone, lets make this quick so i can start ch. 3, anyways i just wanted to stop by and let you know that, while i will be trying my best to keep this updated, i will have other stuff to do, wether its pokemon tournies, work, school, and any other things that may come up, anyways until next time, see ya


	4. Chapter 3: Drama Bomb

**A/N Because apparently i have to put periods in between the letters in "POV" to make it understandable, and make it actually mean "Point of View", it is my honor to announce that...I will only do that when i remember, so enjoy the chapter :3**

Carrie's POV

"Hey babe" i say aloud as i opened the door to my room...hmm..calling him Babe makes me feel sick to my stomach, but who cares, it'll all be worth it.

"Hey?" Corey replies back, hesitantly, "Oh, so no warm welcome to your girlfriend?" i ask him upset, "Wait, we're dating?" he says, hmm he's easier to convince then i thought it'd be.

"Yeah, we've been dating for 2 years" i tell him, hugging him in the process

"Oh...yeah..uhh..i know, duh, what kind of boyfriend would i be" he says back playfully, its so easy to tell how lost he is, "Wanna go for a walk?" i ask him, hoping he says yes, "Do we usually do that?" he says, "Yes, like everyday!" i tell him while tugging on his hand, "Well if you say so..." he finally gave up and decided to come with me, "So, where are we going?" he asks me, "Oh, we're going back to your place" i tell him kindly.

"Wait, so this isn't my house?" he looks at me, puzzled

"No, don't you remember? you asked if you could sleepover herw for the night" i tell him

"Oh, yeah, of course i do.." he says back to me.

"Okay then, lets get going" i tell him. we walk out of the garaje holding hands when all of a sudden "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Larry yells to me, i wonder what's bugging him, meh, who cares, lets just keep going.

...

"So, this is where i live?" Corey asks me, i notice his hand is getting tighter

"yes babe, how do you not know? are you okay?" i ask him

"uhh...yeah, of course i am, why wouldn't i be" he says "I don't know, you're acting a little weird." "well, babe, i can personally assure you that i'm find, wanna go in my room?" he asks me "sure!" i tell him

As we walk up to the door a sudden "COOOOOORRRREEYY!" those 3 groj idiots yell as they run up to there loser leader and hug him.

"Where have you been man? you were gone for a long time" Kin says, Kon finishing his sentence, hmmm, Kim and Konnie usually do that, weird.

"Who are they?" Corey whispers to me, "They're people who always mooch off you, they're always super mean to me, i think i should go..." i tell him giving my best fake sad look

"No, i'll take care of it" He says, shrugging me off "I don't appreciate you guys mocking my girlfriend, and mooching off me, get out of my f****** face now" He yelled at them...i mean HE YELLED AT THEM, this is going better then i thought it could :)

"Corey, what's up with you man, first you disapear for a week, then you come back and your a complete ass to us?" Kin said looking at Corey angrily, would a fight really break out? then all of a sudden, Laney just runs past us, shoving me to the ground "ouch! Bitch!" i yell out at her, kin and kon run after her, you can almost hear how upset they are, "Babe? whats all this in my Garaje?" Corey suddenly asks me, "Oh, we're in a band together, and sometimes we like to practice here" i tell him "oh, that sounds...AWESOME!" he yells, he sounds so happy, i wonder if he's this gullable around his friends when he's normal. "let's go into my room" he says, as he tugs on my hand, i guess i wasn't paying much attention because when i realized where i was i was in his room already.

"Hey Carrie?"

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed that cliffhanger, i rushed through this chapter trying out a new writing style, and by that i mean, occasionally putting the speech quotes on new lines, does it work? was it easier? p.s. this Chapter was in Carrie's POV, and when i go through a time skip, i.e. walking to Corey's House in this chapter, i'm just gonna put "..." on a new line.**


	5. Chapter 4: What Happened to Him?

**So i had this idea for this chapter for a few days now, and i'm just now typing it up bc of work and i get lazy, anyways, deal wit it :)**

Laney's POV

What am i hearing? Who is this? What happened to the Corey that i loved? These were the questions going through my mind as i ran to my house and kicked open my door.

"Hey Laney, did you have fun at Practice today?" My Mom asks me, but i'm to sad to respond, i Run into my room and just throw myself onto my bed and let it all out, when all of a sudden..

"LAAANNEYYY Your friends are here!" My mom shouts from the bottom of the stairs

"I don't want to talk right now" I yell back, figures she doesn't listen to me b/c 2 minutes later i hear Kin and Kon coming into my room

"Are you okay? you seemed more upset then any of us back there?" Kin said, in his '_I know something is wrong and i'm gonna figure out_' voice

"Yeah, its nothing" i tell him, trying to sound as normal as possible, its hard to not sound sad, when your crying and your face is buried in your pillow.

"Are you sure?" Kin asks me in a more serious tone

"YES I'M OKAY!" I yell back, did i just yell at my best friend? its not even his fault

"Mhm, is this about your crush on Corey?" Kin asks me

"WHAT? uhhh...what crush?" i play it off, they can't see it, but my cheeks must be as red as my hair.

"Its obvious that you like him" in says

"Your always blushing around him, and little hearts come off you when he wraps his arm around you" Kon finishes

"Okay, so maybe i do have a crush on Corey, its nothing now, he likes Carrie and the band is probably over now" I tell them both, i can already feel myself tearing up again.

"Not necessarily" Kin reassures me

"What do you mean?" i ask him

"Its just, well, this whole situation doesn't add up" Kin says with a puzzled look

Me and Kon sat there listening to Kin jabber on, hoping that he says something that'll reassure us about Corey and the Band

"I mean, Lets look at this, Corey is excited about something, 3 weeks ago...he Leaves, but never comes back, then all of a sudden, we see him back in the Garage...but with...Carrie, he has a confused look on his face, but that's not the only different thing i noticed, i don't know, but i could've swore i saw some kind of bandages peeking through his hat, like those kind of bandages that you would wrap on someone with a serious injury..." Kin adds

"So what are you saying" I ask him

"What i'm saying is, Corey is not himself, something happened to him, and i know that's the reason Corey is acting so different." Kin finishes

"So your saying..." I ask, before

"COREY DIED, BUT THEN THE NEWMANS BROUGHT HIM BACK TO LIFE TO DO THERE EVIL BIDDING" Kon screams at us, why can't he add something useful -.-

"Highly unlikely" Kin adds

"So what your saying is, something happened to Corey, causing him to act in this strange way?" i finally get to finish

"In a short version, yes" Kin smugly adds

"So what do you think is happening?" I ask Kin

"I am still not sure, but i am sure that through a little observation, we may find out" Kin says

"So your saying, we should stalk Corey?" I ask

"Its the only way to figure out whats wrong with him" Kin finishes

After that, I finally get off my bed, wipe my Running make up off on my Blanket, maybe i should a just used a napkin or something, and went over to my closet,

"Where are they...AHA!" I screech as i pull out those leafy camouflage helmets Corey made, Can't believe i still have these

"That's Perfect" Kon yells as he runs up and takes one.

"Okay everyone, _Operation Stalk Corey and Find out why he is being such a Jerk_ is now underway" I say as i hold my fist out, waiting for a groj fist bump

**Well everyone, hope yolu liked this chapter, i already have an idea on how to f*** everyones feelings up...well mostly Laney's, but thats only because she's my favorite character, anyways, thanks for coming out!**


	6. Chapter 5: I Spy

**Sorry for the wait, inspiration doesn't always come to me :/ anyways, lets just get to it...**

Laney's POV

"Lets go!" i said as the twins were following me to Corey's house

"We can't run any faster" Kin and Kon both yelled from behind me, man i never really noticed how slow they were "I'm sure your boyfriend will still be there, so can't we just walk?" Kon asked.

"NO!" i Shout at them giving them my usual death stare.

As we kept running, or as i kept running with 2 twins slowing me down, we soon reached Corey's house "THERE" i silently scream at them while pointing at a tree that Corey and I used to climb up when we were kids to get into his room.

"You expect us to get up there?" Kon asks me, out of breath

"Ugh fine, i'll go up" i tell them, i feel like i was gonna be the only one working anyway.

I was making my way up the tree, stepping on the branches that i used to step on, wow does this bring back memories, i reach his window, so i hide behind a few leaves and look in.

Carries POV

I can't believe it, Corey is actually really sweet...Wait...WHAT!? did i just compliment gross Loser Riffin? no, i gotta remember what i'm supposed to be doing, wait, did i just see something outside Riffins window? is someone in that tree, oh this is to good

"Hey Corey" i said as i walked up to him, resting my hands on his shoulders

"Yeah?" he asked me slowly

"I was wondering something" i asked him, looking into his gullable eyes

"Oh yeah? what"

"How much do you love me?"

"I don't know?" he said, really? how lame, aah screw it, i didn't wanna hear him talk anymore, so i just leaned in and kissed him, soon i was laying on his bed with him and we were making out.

Laneys POV

WHATS WRONG WITH COREY, FIRST HE YELLS AT HIS OWN BAND, AND NOW...NOW HES LIP FIGHTING WITH CARRIE?! WTH!

everything raced in my head as i slowly fell out of the tree

"AAAAHH" I covered my face so my impact wouldnt hurt as much, but luckily for me the twins were there

"Don't worry i got you" Kon said as he caught me

"Wow thanks...Atleast you guys are useful for something" i mumbled the last part as i spoke to them

"What was that?" Kin asked

"uhhh nothing" i said while looking away

"mhm, so what happened" Kin asked

"Corey and Carrie are swapping spit up there" i tell them, they looked at me shocked...

**Well there you go, i love Cliffhangers, and one ore thing, i'm not good with writing out the romance parts so bare with me, and i had no real idea's for this chapter so i just slapped something together bc i dont wanna go on a hiatus, anyways thanks for coming out everyone *Slams Groj-Door***


	7. Chapter 6: Breakdown

Still in Laney's POV, mainly bc I like Laney 3

"Are you sure they were kissing?" Kin asks me for what feels like the 3rd time, "YES" i tell him, why am i not shocked that he has trouble believing me... "Maybe they're dating and were just being rude friends" Kon adds, making Kin and I both glare at him, anymore serious and maybe fire would be visible in our eyes

"I don't know what to do, i just don't know anymore" I let out as i sit on the curb, "Laney, whats wrong" Kon asks, "You know perfectly well whats wrong, this band is just about the only thing I have, it's the 2nd most important thing in my life, without it, idk, im just like everyone else, I just blend with the crowd, nothing special at all" I let out as tears start invading my eyes

"Laney, come on, I'm sure Corey will come to his sen..wait, 2nd most important thing? whats the first" Kin says in his usual questioning voice, "Uhh...no I meant 2nd...uhh...its nothing, okay, lets just let it die out" I mumble as the question just bounces away. "Guys, wanna go to the park? I mean, I don't wanna force people to do anything here, but if Corey walks out and see's us out front his house, he will surely have another outbreak" Kon says, he usually only has good idea's every other month, but i just don't feel like moving, I bury my head into my knees and nod 'No' at them, shortly after that I feel me being lifted up, and no not in the spirit way.

"KON PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR I WILL END YOU!" i tell him, he always picks me up when I don't want to go somewhere, but it's usually Core that tells him to do so...wait, idc, it still bothers me "I'm not some puppy you can just pick up and put wherever you want!" I start banging Kon's back, but before I know it, we're at the Park, at the benches, so he just sits me down to try to save his back the permanent damage I may leave.

"Ouch, that really hurt" Kon says to me, hmm, I didn't know i was that strong, idc though, my world is slowly falling apart, "Hey guys, anyone got any idea's about Corey?" Kin asks, which is really odd, he usually has stuff solved by now, even in school, he would be done his work before everyone else, but this is strange, its like he is drawing a blank...what do we do?

WHY?! WHY DOES SHE LIKE COREY, AND NOT ME? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DONT? BLUE HAIR? Yeah sure, it makes them match, but WTH! why can't she just love me?

**Thanks for the ****reads**** guys and gals, ik these chapters ****may not be**** as good, but inspiration is getting hard to find, but I'll continue to make-shift these chapters, it took me awhile to update, bc ****i**** just finished getting all the****Grojband**** songs on my ****Ipod**** ^_^ I am ****soooo**** happy, anyways, hope you liked this one, I don't think I have to tell you who the last line was, anyways, it's 12:33am, and i have to get wisdom teeth out in the morning, wish me luck.**

**PS I will still update this, believe me, this story is making me happy, it's so fun to relax and type this up.**


	8. Chapter 7: What Do I Do?

_Carrie's POV_

Aaah today was so fun, i mean, i got Corey's friends to turn on him, Grojband is going to end, and i kissed Corey...i mean, but unfortunately i had to kiss Corey, like Ewww, i don't think nothing can ruin my plan, i said casually to myself as i walked home, when it hit me, Amnesia wares off after a while, doesn't it? I think so, but after it does, won't Corey remember what happened to him? And his friends will surely forgive him, No No No No, i can't let this happen, but how will i keep him from getting his memory back? His friends are upset, and Corey hates them, so that shouldn't be a problem, What if Trina sets him off, and somehow he gets it back...wait no, Trina Hates Corey, so that shouldn't be a problem, that means, the only way he'll get his memory back is over time, but that could be like...tomorrow, or 5 months, or something, i should really talk to Kim about this, she may actually know what to do...or effects of Amnesia.

_~Super Devious Transition~_

_Carrie's POV_

Ahhh there's my house, and Boom the Garage is still open, yes, that mean's Kim is surely still there.

"KIIIIIIMMMMM!" I shout whilst running into the garage, causing Kim to almost drop some kind of Vile. "Whoa, don't care me like that, you know what this could a done?" she asked me, squinting her eyes. "Not really, but I got a problem" I said, in a hurry. "Let me guess, you're wondering what you're going to do when Corey gets his memory back?" Kim Questions. "Well…..yeah….how did you know" I asked, kind of shocked that she knew before I even said anything. "I was going to tell you before you left, but you ran off, anyways, have Corey use this Pick when he plays his Guitar" Kim tells me, whilst handing me a Guitar Pick. "Uhhh Kim, idk if you're not thinking, but Corey has Amnesia, he probably doesn't even know what a C Chord is" I tell Kim, mocking her as I do. "Let me finish for once, have Corey play with this Pick, he'll remember how to play his guitar, whilst having his Old Memories erased from his mind, but the only thing is, you have to make sure he plays his guitar at least once a week, or the effects will run off, and he'll remember everything" Kim tells me, I am shocked that I paid attention this time, usually my mind is thinking about where The Newman's will play next. "Did you get all of that?" Kim asks. "Yeah, I did, I'm not dumb" I say in a mocking tone. "Yeah….okay, well I got to go home, Konnie and I have to leave early in the Morning to go somewhere "Kim says as she walks out of the Garage.

This is amazing, now Corey will not remember anything, he'll be able to play guitar, and we can still be together, I mean, like, fake dating, Ewww…just the thought of me…and Corey…being together... forev… I mean, Ewww no, screw that loser Riffin; i say whilst yawning, wow, what time is it? I glance over at the clock '9:48pm' the clock blinked, I better get some sleep, I got a big day tomorrow.

**A/N Well everyone, that was Chapter 7, sorry for the delay, it was kind of hard thinki9ng of what to do for this chapter, but anyways, I muzzled this up, and btw, this is the Last Chapter of this story….**

**On my old Laptop, my Monitor just arrived, so that means, I just have to install some discs on my new computer, and I should be ready to type on there, anyways, if have any suggestions on how future chapters should go, don't hesitate to comment.**

**Thanks for coming out everyone *Slams Grojdoor***


End file.
